User blog:Aeosura/Future Omni-Meta Squad
With the release of Japan's 9th 7 star batch recently, and the fact Paris and Lugina will be getting 7 stars as well, I'd like to touch up on the perfect well-rounded kill squad you can make with these upcoming new units in play: 'Leader/Friend' Avan/Avant/Avuan (7-star) Hits: '''10 (4 DC) '''LS: '''Boost HP (30%), boost Crit damage (150%), boost Spark damage (70%) & boost BB, SBB & UBB damage (100%) '''BB: (24 BC) 13 Hits AoE (300%), boost Atk (130%) for 3 turn & boost Crit rate (60%) SBB: (28 BC) 17 Hits AoE (540%), chance (25%) to inflict Spark damage Debuff (25%) for 1 turn, convert HP to Atk (15%) for 3 turns & boost BB, SBB & UBB damage (200%) for 3 turns UBB: '''(25 BC) 22 Hits AoE (1200~2000% depending on remaining HP), boost Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns, boost BB, SBB & UBB damage (300%) for 3 turns & boost Crit damage (300%) for 3 turns '''ES: Boost Atk (0~50%, depending on remaining HP), boost Atk (50%) when BB gauge is full & boost all parameters (20%, must equip Dandelga) '2nd Leader/Friend' Sharl/Sharuru/Charle/Charles (7-star) ' Hits: '''10 (4 DC) '''LS: '''Boost HP & Def (40%), boost BC drop rate (15%), boost BB gauge fill rate (30%) & add BB gauge (2~4 BC) when Atked '''BB:' (22 BC)Heal HP (2700~3000 HP, +32.4% Healer Rec), cure all Status Ailments & Debuffs, heal HP (2500~3000 HP, +15% Target Rec) for 3 turns, boost BB gauge (7 BC/turn) for 3 turns & fill BB gauge (4 BC) SBB: '''(18 BC)Boost Crit rate (60%) for 3 turns, boost Crit Damage (75%) for 3 turns, chance (80%) to boost BB gauge (1~3 BC) during Spark for 3 turns, boost Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns & fill BB gauge (6 BC) '''UBB: (20 BC)Mitigate damage taken (50%) for 3 turns, Heal HP (98999~99999 HP, +10% Target Rec) for 3 turns, boost BB gauge (50 BC/turn) for 3 turns & apply 90 turn Revive buff on all allies (50% chance to Revive with full HP) ES: 'Add Angel Idol buff (revive with full HP) when HP below 20% & negate all Status Ailments With these two, you already have (on turn 1 SBB) Offensive: Crit Rate, Crit Dmg (225%), Spark Dmg (170%), Spark Debuff (25% ch. for 25%), BB Dmg (300%), 15% HP>Atk Convert Defensive: 70% HP Boost, 40% Def Boost Support: 80% chance to boost 1~3 BC per spark, 15% BC Drop Rate, 30% Ares Buff, 2~4 BC when Atked, and 6 BB insta-fill Now let's continue to the sub-units '3rd Slot Paris (7-star) '' ''' Hits: 11 (3 DC) LS: '''Fill BB gauge (3~5 BC) when Atked, chance (15%) to receive 1 damage & boost HP (40%) '''BB: (25 BC)17 Hits AoE (270%), heal HP (2100~2400 HP, +22.5% healer Rec), boost BC & HC drop rate (30%) for 3 turns & negate all Status Ailments for 3 turns SBB: '''(22 BC)23 Hits AoE (510%), boost Atk, Def & Rec (130%) for 3 turns & fill BB gauge (4~7 BC) when Atked for 3 turns '''UBB: (20 BC)25 Hits AoE (1000%), heal HP (98999~99999 HP, +10% target Rec) for 3 turns, boost Atk, Def & Rec (200%) for 3 turns & mitigate damage received (100%) for 1 turn ES:'Boost Def (50%) when HP is above 50% & boost all parameters (20%, must equip Honor Armor) '4th Slot '''''Lagan/Ragan (7-star)' ' ' Hits: '''8 (4 DC) '''LS:' Boost Atk (80%), boost BB gauge (7 BC) when Atking, and boost Hit Count (+1, -50% damage) ' ' BB: '''(24 BC)12 Hits AoE (300%), inflict DoT Debuff (300%) for 3 turns & boost Hit Count (+1) for 3 turns '''SBB: (26 BC)15 Hits AoE (500%, +100% each turn, maximum stackable= +300% (800% after 3 turns)), inflict DoT Debuff (300%) for 3 turns, boost Hit Count (+1) for 3 turns & convert Def to Atk (60%) for 3 turns UBB: (25 BC)20 Hits AoE (1200%), inflict DoT Debuff (800%) for 3 turns, boost Hit Count (+2) for 3 turns & boost Atk (200%) for 3 turns ES: Add Ignore Def Buff for 2 turns on BB & SBB usage & boost Hit Count (+1) '5th Slot' Dolk/Doruku/Dork (7-star) '' ' Hits: '''10 (4 DC) '''LS: '''Boost all parameters (35%) & 100% Base & Buffed Element Weakness Resist ' ''' '''BB: (28 BC)12 Hits AoE (280%), Mitigate damage taken (50%) for 1 turn, boost Def (130%) for 3 turns & cure all Status Ailments & Debuffs SBB: (20 BC)17 Hits AoE (480%), Mitigate damage taken (50%) for 1 turn, convert Atk to Def (35%) for 3 turns & immune to all Debuffs for 1 turn UBB: (25 BC)21 Hits AoE (1000%), Mitigate damage taken (75%) for 3 turns & boost Atk, Def & Rec (200%) for 3 turns ES: '100% Base & Buffed Element Weakness Resist, 100% Base & Buffed Crit Resist & boost BC & HC drop rate (30%) for 3 turns on BB & SBB usage. '6th Slot Personally I'd leave this up to the user, because all the other roles are filled simply with those 5 units because of all the buffs. Though most likely I'd put a Status Inflicter or Atk/Def Down Debuffer here like Rineth, Duran, or Tora. Semira, by the way, is also getting a 7 Star form this Halloween, and seeing as she is a heavy-handed inflictor already in her 6 star form, her 7 star form is expected to be devastatingly capable of handling the inflictions without the need to buff the entire party with wimpy 7-15% status chances. But if the boss you're up against is immune to statuses, Quaid or a Light/Dark Elemental buffer will take this slot's place if you want the extra elemental damage, but for now I'll give this slot to 7 Star Ragshelm for possible Injury ailment to party, chance for both Atk and Def down for 2 turns (most units have 1 turn-inflicted, giving you a better chance to keep the debuff up since you have 1-turn leeway), and another 1/4th chance to inflict the Spark debuff (except this one is more potent (40%) so it's recommended to use Ragshelm's sbb after Avant's) ' Ragshelm (7-star)'' '' Hits:'''14 (3 DC) '''LS: '''Boost Atk & max HP (30%), chance to ignore Def (15%) and mitigate damage received (10%) during Guard '''BB: (25 BC)17 Hits Earth AoE (260%), chance (30% ) to apply -30% Atk or Def for 1 turn (separate proc) and chance to apply Injury buff (18%) for three turns SBB: (23 BC)19 Hits Earth AoE (500%), chance (30%) to apply -30% Atk or Def for 2 turns (separate proc), chance (18%) to apply Injury buff for three turns and chance (25%) to apply Spark debuff to increase Spark damage (40%) for one turn UBB: (25 BC)21 Hits Earth AoE (1000%), chance (10%) to apply -60% Atk for one turn, buff for two turns and apply 100% Damage Received Spark debuff for one turn ES: 'Boost Atk (100%) when enemy has status ailments & apply ignore Def buff for two turns on BB & SBB usage 'Party SBB Buff Summary Now for the full specs of the squad (after turn 1 SBB buffs only, since you'll only use regular BB in a few circumstances, the amount of BC gen is already staggering): Offensive: Crit Rate (+60%), Crit Dmg (+225%), Spark Dmg (+170%), Spark Debuff (25% chance for 25% and 25% chance for 40%), BB Dmg (+300%), 15% HP>Atk Convert, 300% DoT Debuff, 130% Atk Boost, 60% Def>Atk Convert, Doubled Normal Hit Count, 30% Def Down Debuff (2 turns, 30% chance), and Ignore Defense Buff Defensive: 70% HP Boost, 50% Mitigation (BF Basics), 170% Def Boost, 30% Atk Down Debuff (2 turns, 30% chance), 35% Atk>Def Convet, Possible Injury Infliction, Debuff Immunity (never before seen, buy now, only 329 payments of $49.99) for 1 turn (no more unblockable Def Down debuffs) Support: 80% chance to boost 1~3 BC per spark, 45%/30% BC and HC Drop Rate, 30% Ares Buff, Double BC from Normal Attacks, 6~11 BC when Atked, 6 BC insta-fill, 7 BC Per Turn (on Sharl BB, with 4 BC insta-fill), 130% Rec Boost, Cure All Status Ailments AND Debuffs (On Either Dolk or Sharl's BB, Sharl is innately immune with Extra Skill and Dolk just needs Cosmic Dust/Refined Gem/Star of Hope/Impiety Orb/ or a "you'd be stupid not to equip one of these to your mitigator" sphere), and 3-turn Status Negation (on Paris BB). Hope you enjoyed the article and will watch for when the 9th 7 star batch releases in a few months from now, probably January/February. This is my first ever post and the preview looks like crap and I have to go to bed but I'll go ahead and post this and edit it later if it turns out to be a Jabba the Hut globby mess to the eyes. The only 2 units missing from this list from the 9th 7 star batch is Chrom/Chrome/Koromu and Rune/Lune, but neither of those two arent too special compared to the rest of the 4. Chrom/Chrome boosts Dark elemental damage, a spark-booster/debuffer on SBB/LS and is better suited to a mono Dark squad while Rune/Lune boosts Fire/Water elemental damage in SBB as well as LS (they add up), ignore def buff, & spark dmg (70%) on SBB and is best suited to a duo-fire/water squad. Category:Blog posts